Acatalepsy
. Acatalepsy Owned by Yinjia, for the word-based Oc contest. Do not edit. Based of the word acatalepsy. Appearance Knowledge is hard. Hard to me. Acatalepsy is a dark green LeafWing, with dark red wings, her body speckled with dark blue, and has a light orange tail leaf. At first sight, you would say Acatalepsy is completely LeafWing, but wrong, she has some RainWing blood inside her too. This is why she has her dark red wings, and her dark blue speckles on her whole body. Acatalepsy is average-sized, like a normal LeafWing, not big and not small. She looks strong with her dark colors, you might think that she only LOOK strong, but no, she really is strong. She just don't use her strength. Acatalepsy's underbelly, as you see, is red, like the blazing rays of sunrise, high in the morning sky. Her yellow eyes blaze, like a LeafWing warrior, and indeed she was. Where does knowledge come from? Personality But what if...? What if I don't know it? Acatalepsy's mind is...Really confusing. And complicated. If you're a mind-reader, you can't really understand her thoughts, which was rather complicated and messy. You sometime's won't even know how she is feeling. Just weird. Her thoughts are blurred and seems to mix together, creating s JAM in her messy thought, tangling everything up. Acatalepsy is in the middle of I-like-to-fight-really-much and I-hate-fighting-I-love-peace. She is a soldier, but she doesn’t really understand why dragons need to fight. But indeed Acatalepsy is a loyal dragon and cannot refuse to fight. Yes, she is a PoisonWing and every PoisonWing does fight. Acatalepsy thinks she doesn’t know anything, and can’t learn anything. She was never a good learner in class, unlike Cobra Lily. She was on the bottom of her class, except for fighting, she was best. Sometimes Acatalepsy just thinks that it is impossible to understand a word any dragon says, and thinks even herself is annoying somehow. She was sad, but she was resilient. She wasn't the kind of dragon who would give up easily. You can't say that Acatalepsy is patient, but in some way, she is resilient. And that was what saved her from having a 2-year-old-dragonet's mind forever. Do we have to? History Its just...Its just impossible to know anything! Everything! Acatalepsy was born, hatched like any other dragonet would. Her parents, the two ferocious warriors of the LeafWings tribe, was so proud of her. Ralffia, her mother, was patient and taught Acatalepsy about knowledge, and didn't laugh at her at all because Acatalepsy couldn't understand like other dragonets. Oleander, the most-skilled soldier of the PoisonWings, was the fine battle skills teacher of Acatalepsy. Acatalepsy always listened to him, and tried the hardest of all dragonets to fight in her father's talon-steps. And of course, Oleander loved her, she was her favorite LeafWing. Acatalepsy grew quickly, though she learned slowly. Oleander hired many LeafWing warriors and philosophers to teach her. Acatalepsy spent the early 3 years of her life learning, together with her parents and her teachers. She learnt about everything a LeafWing could, and even though she wasn't born smart, she began to learn. When Acatalepsy was 4, her parents realized her battle skills were way better than her intelligence and her knowledge. They were thrilled, but also not surprised, as the family was always the best at fighting. That was Oleander's family's talent. When Acatalepsy became 5, she was old enough to meet the PoisonWing's soldier application age. Oleander at once sent her to battle. Acatalepsy didn't mind, as she wanted to use her talent well. Relationships I'' want to learn, but I can't. It's not because of me.'' 'Oleander-'''Oleander was Acatalepsy's fiery father, the skilled fighter of the Poison/LeafWings. He taught her many useful battle skills. '''Ralffia-' Ralffia was Acatalepsy's beloved mother. She was proud of him, and was nicer than any other PoisonWing to her. She never laughed because of his 'foolishness'. Quotes I’ve hear the stars, and you know what I thought. ”I-I don’t know...”-In class ”The difference is...SapWings don’t fight and LeafWings...do?”-Guessing answers. ”I can’t help it! I just don’t know!” Trivia Why can't I reach you? -Named after the word Acatalepsy (The impossibility understand anything.) -Based of Acatalepsy. Gallery Why can't I understand? Category:Characters Category:LeafWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Yinjia96) Category:Status (PoisonWing)